Jump In the Line
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: Looks like a little party has been planned up at the Wheel Well. And the girls have something planned for Maggie and Sarge. Just what could be up their fenders? Rated because of Sarge's mouth.


Okay, so seeing as I cant get to the next chapter of BoF because it's currently at home and I'm at college I thought I'd come up with a little one-shot. I wants to thank Never Dance for her contribution of Sarge during the party scene. Lol, it had been a little false RP but it was so cute it fit perfectly with this I had to add it. I hope you like it! Rated T because Sarge likes to curse.

* * *

_Has there ever been a time when the events in your life make absolutely no sense at all, yet become some of your fondest memories? I honestly must say that ever since the accident, I've never felt more loved and cared for in all my life. As well as thoroughly amused. They all have such…strange yet highly amusing quirks that never cease to bring a smile to my face. Sometimes I think they overplay it just so I will. Especially Sarge, even if he doesn't realize it. Him and all his gruffness. Gruffness. That's a fun word. Indeed so. _

_Anyway, moving on. Apparently there's supposed to be some sort of party tonight at the new improved Wheel Well and Flo's decided that she's going to make me an outfit to wear. Oh dear. Something tells me I'm either going to be laughing my butt off or going to regret ever agreeing to giving her my measurements. Oh well. Only one way to find out. At least my hand has finally healed from when I played that prank on Red so I don't have to worry about that._

_Alright, I can't stand it. Just what are those crazy cars planning? I already tried to bribe, op, I mean trick Sarge into telling me but either he's good at playing clueless, or he doesn't know much about it. Can never really tell with that Jeep. _

_Hmm, now there's a thought. Just where is that army dude anyway?_

Pulling into a proper sitting position, the figure arched her back and shoulders to pop them and resituate them into a more comfortable stance before training her sensitive ears upon her surroundings as she had done numerous times. "Now…where is he…." With a flick of her hand the journal she had been chicken scratching in was tossed into her hut somewhere before she got to her feet and began heading across the town with a light spring in her step. Unconsciously the young woman was walking and lightly swaying in time with the music playing from someone's speakers nearby, DJ perhaps? Eh, whomever it was had good taste in music.

Still with the spring in her step as she lightly hopped up onto what she supposed was a the edge of a pillar, hanging onto it with a hand as she whistled to anyone in range. "Ey! Anyone seen Sarge around here? The bugger up and vanished and I got curious as to what he be doin' at this particular moment." Giving a smile at the responding collection of laughter, the young woman hopped off and counted down in her head before feeling a nudge in her side. Without pause she turned and gave the large red truck a kiss on the cheek, laughing when she could practically bathe in his embarrassment. One might think the fire truck would be used to such treatment after so long, but his reactions were always adorable so it was better he wasn't.

Once his blush was down to a more bearable level, Red lightly nudged her again, this time closer towards Flo and Ramone's. It didn't take long at all before she had been passed on to another car whom lead her closer as well. Shaking her head, Maggie put her hands on her hips even as she walked where guided. "Aw come on man, I'm not some hot potato. It's a simple yes or no question. That's all ya gotta say, not pass me around." Maggie nearly face palmed when she was pushed up onto a hood but just crossed her legs and sat there, at least not before giving said hood owner a thump with her foot.

"Ey, man. Watch the paint."

"Oh shush you. If you told me where Sarge was you wouldn't have gotten thumped. Your own fault." Maggie just gave him a shrug with a smile before she was finally put down house, blinking as she heard the door be shut and a collection of feminine laughter quite literally all around her. Just the sound made her shrink back slightly and narrow her eyes suspiciously. "Alright, what are you girls planning?" From the tone of voice of who responded she identified her as being Tia.

"We want to help you get ready! Your going to look amazing!"

"…get ready for what? Does this have to do with the party? If you even think of dressing me up as a clown I am gunna smack y'all so dang hard it'll hurt your respective husband and boyfriends."

Raising an eye ridge at the laughter, Maggie blew a strand of hair out of her face with a huff and crossed her arms before Flo spoke up from her right. "Honey we're not dressing you up as a clown. We're dressing you up right for tonight." Her words caused the girl to tilt her head slightly in confusion, "Dress me up right? What's wrong with my normal clothes?" A snort came from her left which happened to be from Mia, "You can't wear any of that! Plus it's all old and ratty. You have to look new and amazing, duh!"

"-_- Excuse me for there not being any human clothing stores nearby." Near her, Flo just shook her hood with a smile. "Don't worry Honey, I've had this planned out for awhile. You ain't got nothin' to worry about."

"Forgive me if I don't feel thrilled as all. Look, the last time someone tried to give me a 'dress over' it ended up being one of the worst nights of my life. I don't really know about this."

Maggie shifted a foot to keep herself balanced when she was nudged yet again, from the positioning of the touch and the slight firmness she took it to be Sally. "Maggie, you know we wouldn't prank you. We want you to enjoy yourself and I can guarantee you will." The Porsche words made her smile but before she could reply she was jolted and nearly fell to her knees from by an overenthusiastic at times old lady. "Hurry up and get your dress on ya lemon!"

"Alright alright Lizzie, I got it." Squaring her shoulders in all seriousness with a clap of her hands together, tied together with a grin, Maggie was raring to go. "Let's do this dudettes!"

* * *

"For the last time I'm not going! I have far better things to do then to attend some 'party'."

"Ah come on man…Everyone's gunna be there. Even Maggie is going."

Falling the continuous argument was a long stem of silence with which the originator of the debate had a smile drift onto his expressions as he watched the surly Army vet watch him in irritated silence. After a long moment and a heavy snort, he received a sharp nod. "Fine." With that he turned and closed his store up like all the others had done earlier, the VW bus near him just holding his smile.

"And wipe that smile off your face!"

Giving an irritated rev of his engine, Sarge turned away and began heading down the road to head up to the Wheel Well, a number of other cars before and behind him including his blasted tree hugger of a neighbor. Fillmore just kept his smile and drove beside him without a care as they drove. Sarge just rolled his eyes and shook his hood with a slight scowl at him.

The Wheel Well had been completely redone thanks to Sally, and of course a little help from everyone else, and once again was often referred to as the crown jewel of the Mother Road. Since the sun had fallen the entire place was lit up and music was pouring from inside and various cars were dancing in every kind of imaginative dance they could think of. Sarge sent Fillmore a steely look before heading inside only to suddenly freeze with a rather, startled expression, eyes wide as he watched a figure dancing on the bar surrounded by cheering vehicles.

Standing on the bar, twirling and dancing without a worry of falling was none other then Maggie dressed in a black and red Flamenco dress, red high heels clicking at times as she danced. Before Sarge could even attempt to back up, he was squeezed in by all sides aside from his front by Fillmore and other cars watching the human dance. Maggie's hair was down and had been curled and was flowing all around her she twirled, showing of her legs and the inner frills of her dress. As the music was transitioning to a new song, Sally nudged her slightly and whispered something to her when she leaned down. The young woman laughed lightly before nodding and stepping down from the bar, heading forwards towards the flustered Jeep.

Sarge blinked hard and tried to back up once more as the spot light was practically trained on Maggie as she walked towards him, but huffed as she drew within a few feet of him. "These dang parties, no room for an old car to move without bein' run over." Maggie just laughed at him, putting her hands on her hips, "Aw Sarge, your not old. Must I go through 'The Speech' again?" The Army vet just snorted and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling with a huff, "Not unless you want to hear mine. But even you must admit that I'm hardly a youthful car." He grunted when Maggie gave him a look and tilted her head, "You beat up cars who pick on me just fine."

"There is substitute for proper military training and service."

He received a laugh when he made a growling rumble and muttered, "Dirtbags…" Maggie shook her head again and put her hands over her heart, "I feel so loved." Sarge scowled at her, his hood growing warm before he shook it. "If you're lookin' for love talk to someone else." His tire jerked towards Fillmore whom was watching the entire scene in light amusement. "Like that damn hippie over there, for one."

"Aw, but I like you Sarge."

Her words just made him roll his eyes yet again and snort, "On second thought, stay away from that Hippie. You're starting to sound too much like 'im." Maggie just laughed and waved her hand at him dismissively, to which he of course made a response to. "You're creating a draft." It appeared that he had might've said more except Luigi suddenly appeared chasing Guido angrily through the crowd, the little forklift bumping into the dancer and propelling her towards Sarge where she ended up pretty much draped over his grille and onto his hood.

Sarge's eyes went wider then before and his mouth hung open at the action, his engine revving and his hood growing still warmer. Attempting to hide his embarrassment, he snapped at the pair as he politely helped Maggie back onto her feet, rather flustered. "Hey! Watch where you're goin'! Damn hooligans…" The Jeep huffed when Maggie bit her lip so as not to snicker as she lightly straightened herself, "Be nice."

"The Army never stood for such shenanigans. We had a purpose, and we carried out that purpose with honor." Sarge kept his tires on Maggie, seemingly unaware he was still supporting her. "Two days at boot camp and I'd have them straightened out."

" I don't think Luigi and Guido would last 2 minutes Sarge." Her nails lightly tapped along his hood as she added, "Your scuffing my dress Soldier Boy." Sarge snorted and looked away, his eyes scanning their surroundings but keeping an eye on her tapping nails out of the corner of his windshield. "Well maybe they'd show more decorum the next time around." His hood was just beginning to cool when her words rang through and it headed up again as he realized he was indeed still touching her, jerking back at such a realization as if he had been slapped. "Well why didn't you say so earlier?"

Maggie bit her lip as he snapped at her so she wouldn't laugh, "My my your certainly a jumpy one tonight, huh?" With a shrug she turned and headed off as a new song started, smiling as she began dancing with Guido in the center of the room. Sarge just growled at her, his engine revving once, hard, and he nearly glowered as she began dancing, mainly at Guido as he cavorted happily around her. As his glare continued to grow he grumbled to himself, "Keep those forks where I can see 'em, shrimpy."

Too busy dancing and enjoying herself to notice his attitude towards her and Guido, she just continued to dance happily. Catching her maracas when they were tossed to her and adding them to her dance. As she danced, Sarge watched them severely, his grille turned down in a large frown as he sulked. Eventually he just watched Maggie, and his eyes almost seemed to soften as her dress flared around her. "I could…" He caught himself and growled, shaking his hood. "Don't even consider it you old fool. You've had too much to drink." He didn't even see Guido put his forks in Maggie's hands happily once she had rid herself her instruments.

The young human just laughed and twirled, her dress flaring out and showing off her legs and high heels before she continued to dance with the adorable little forklift. The longer the song went on, the more miserable and grumpier Sarge was becoming. Guido merely bounced about happily jabbering in Italian and gazed at Maggie with innocent adorableness. Maggie laughed happily and hugged him tenderly, giving him light kiss on the cheek before twirling and continued to dance and sing along with the song.

At the sight of her kissing Guido, Sarge colored deeply, his tire curling as though into a fist. As his anger was reaching a boiling point, he didn't even notice the car beside him turning to look at him. "Sarge, dude...You're burnin' up. Your rpm's are through the roof." Sarge sent him a hot glare and snapped harshly, "Shut up, hippie!" While Sarge was being even more of a grump then usual, Guido swayed along with his dance partner, singing along with her in a duet of sorts, even if he was still using his native tongue.

Even with her sharp hearing, Maggie didn't even notice them, too busy singing it up and enjoying herself. "Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line. Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time. Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line. Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time." Guido kept singing with her, twirling her around and around despite his small size as he bounced from wheel to wheel, also ignoring the shoving match between the Jeep and the bus. At least until Sarge started to slowly slink grouchily in their direction.

Maggie twirled her body fluidly, her maracas blending with the music as she sang, her heels clicking on the wood flooring even as held onto his forks. Guido bobbed about joyously, spinning her for a moment more until the tire that he hadn't noticed reaching out to him shoved him to a side as Sarge took his place, looking both stunned and extremely surly. "Thought you were supposed to switch partners in these things. He snorted as his scowl seemed to deepen, but steadily held his gaze on her. Maggie paused slightly at that, blinking at him with a tilt of her head before she simply grinned and continued to dance, twirling before the surly Jeep. "Well jump in then! Jump in the line, rock your body in time! Jump in the line, rock body in time!"

Despite his strong desire to look away, Sarge found himself unable to do so, feeling very on the edge at the moment. Sending a slight glare behind him with a grumble of, "Damn you, Fillmore…" He began to sway his chassis slightly from side to side, very not in time and very awkward indeed. His dance partner had to bite her lip to keep herself from giggling, "Come on Sarge man, you can do this." She slowed her dancing as Day-O began to play, her movements slower and more fluid then before. Sarge just growled at her and her words, "No I cant! I don't dance!" He scowled at her and ceased swaying, his tires spread slightly. "Haven't you heard? You cant teach old dogs new tricks!"

" Au contraire. I taught you how to lighten up after Boot Camp. I can teach you how to dance." With a snap of her fingers, the song from before began to play and she returned to dancing as before, yet just a hair less flashily. "Come on then, just try Sarge. It's not going to kill you. It's just like cruising, but with a little more movement."

"Well when I keel over in the middle of the floor, you'll know why." The Jeep reluctantly shifted from one side to the other, not really in time and clumsy but he was genuinely trying to mimic her movements on some level.

As she watched him, Maggie was quite unable to keep her grin off her face as she danced. "Work work work Sarge, work it all the time! Dance dance Sarge, dance it all the time!" Her words caused Sarge to blush, his hood becoming very warm indeed. "Don't get used to it Maggie~ I'm only doing this for you this once." His grilled twitched up a little and his eyes seemed to soften at her joyous grin. Due to the fact she was singing, Maggie had to bite back her laughter when someone from nearby called out. "Good thing its being recorded then!"

At that point, Sarge had almost been enjoying himself, but with his hearing being nearly as sharp as Maggie's, he couldn't help but hear the call which caused him to freeze mid-shift, appearing stunned at first before his grille twisted into an expression of embarrassment which quickly morphed to rage as it hit him. "You...You…" He stuttered, barely able to get any words out. Maggie merely just shrugged at him with a smile as she hadn't even known about the fact she be dancing or anything at the party so she was merely just enjoying herself and his company, his embarrassment hadn't been planned in the least. At least by her.

In his anger Sarge didn't comprehend such and let out an unintelligible growl, spinning about and storming towards the exit as fast as he can. A sharp edge of his frame catching Maggie's dress and tearing it with an almost thunderous ripping noise, completely by accident, before he disappeared completely into the night.

Maggie nearly stumbled as her dress was ripped but managed to catch herself, her dress luckily only tearing off just above her knees so it was at least still appropriate, but she just sent a glare towards Lightning. "Why did you do that? He was finally enjoying himself and you ruined it! This party may not have been my idea but the least you could have done was let at least Sarge enjoy it!" With a growl of her own she chucked her heels as hard as she could towards the racer before taking off into the night, managing to skid to a stop before she plummeted off the cliff. Kicking her feet sharply she tore off after her dear companion. "Ah come on Sarge!"

Sarge was marching, so to speak, down the road and back towards his hut, likely to run a few circuits on his boot camp course, but hesitated at Maggie's call, nearly pausing before shaking his hood and continuing on even faster. "You leave me alone!" Upon eventually reacting his hut, he disappeared inside and slammed the door shut. Throughout his entire moody drive, Maggie had had quite the time even attempting to follow him considering the distance she had to run in literal pitch darkness before eventually reaching his hut. Taking a few breathes she lifted a hand and lightly banged on the door, "Ah come on Sarge, I didn't know they were recording. I didn't even know about the real deal behind the party and you know it cause I asked you about it and most of them kept it in their little circle of sorts. You know I wouldn't trick you. Open the door dude."

From inside the hut came a rather muffled grumble of, "Thought I told you to leave me alone, dammit!" Yet even with his grumble the door still creaked up just enough so his eyes were visible. "I don't know anything, Maggie. Why don't you just leave me alone and stop trying to turn me into your little social butterfly?: He began to back away, but left the door partially open. Maggie sighed and popped her back lightly before responding, "Geez Sarge, you just made a blind chick run down a mountain and chase you through a desert and you think all she wants is to turn you into a social butterfly?" With a light laugh she just shook her head at him. "I wanted you to have fun is what I wanted."

From inside the darkness came a deep sigh as Sarge crept forward, just a hair. "Don't guilt trip me, Maggie. It wont make me change my mind about what happened." In all honesty he did feel quite guilty about it which only added to his gruffness. "What made you think I would have fun there, of all places?" For a long while he received nothing but silence as an answer, the human standing before him lightly playing with her hair in a sheepish outlet for her own embarrassment. "Well…I didn't actually know I'd be dancing or anything until shortly before I started dancing on the bar…I had hoped you'd lighten up, just a little bit and enjoy yourself. And you did, for a few minutes until Lightning decided to be an idiot." She sighed and let her arms fall to her side defeated. "Sarge, I'm really sorry that it was being recorded. I didn't know, honest."

Maggie nibbled her lip slightly as she waited for Sarge to answer, shifting from foot to foot nervously. Just as she was about to turn and return to her own home for the evening she felt a warm grille press against her and she smiled widely, hugging the owner tightly. "Hey, you were having fun. At least for a minute or two." Her smile somehow widened farther as she heard him chuckle, giving a slight jump in excitement. "Alright, I must admit. I was. Just, for a minute. That's all." She just waved a hand at that, "Yeah, yeah. Well….seeing as returning to the party is more than likely not about to happen, you wanna watch a movie? I'll even let you yell at the movie when they do a military maneuver wrong." Sarge shook his hood with a light chuckle before he turned and headed back inside, Maggie happily following after him, quick to settle into her favorite spot as the door to the hut was closed and the television was turned on. She couldn't resist snuggling against his side, the warmth from his engine passing to her better then any blanket could ever hope to. Now this, was far better then any party.

_**SMACK!**_

"That's for ruining my dress!"


End file.
